


Eyes and Other Dark One-Shots

by Chinagirl18



Category: Markiplier (YouTube), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bloody, Darknesss, Graphic descriptions, Horror, Sexual implications, Short and Sour, Suspense, chilling, i wrote this and it gave me chills, pre-torture, short and sweet, the more i write, the more i'm disgusted with myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinagirl18/pseuds/Chinagirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkiplier found someone to torture, and he was going to enjoy it. / A Darkiplier blurb. Follows known canon-Darkiplier appearance. A series of one-shots. Rated M for mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the eyes are the windows to the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, all! I haven't posted on here for foreverrrr... I wrote this last night because I somehow got sidetracked on YouTube and watched some Darkiplier videos, along with surfed a little on Tumblr for the same subject. I wanted to get this up asap, to prove to myself that I can get stuff done. If I have another burst of inspiration, I might add another little chapter, but don't hold me to it. All mistakes are my own. I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!
> 
> This story is short and sweet - or short and sour.
> 
> Rated M for implications. Trigger warning: implied rape.

He was there. He was always there.

I saw his face. It was bloody, dirty, his smile chilling. The blindfold over his eyes was almost totally soaked in blood.

My breathing became faster as he slowly walked towards me. He walked achingly slow as I watched every step, every bone and muscle shift under his skin. When he arrived at my chair, he stopped moving. I thought he would just stand there, looking down at me and smiling. His blindfold was still over his eyes, but it was as if he could see right through it and straight into my soul. However, he slowly bent down to eye level, so that his face was only inches from mine, his smile only inches from my mouth. The rancid stink of blood invaded my nose and I wanted to retch.

He stood like that for a second, and I looked back at him. Then his hands moved from his sides, and I thought he was going to play with my hair or trace his finger along my leg like he had before.

His hands, however, moved past my legs and toward his own head. He started working his blindfold off, tugging a little up and down, turning it to the left, then to the right. The sound was anything but pleasant - like used band-aids slowly tearing off injured, exposed skin.

More blood dripped from beneath the blindfold. He lifted the blindfold higher off of his face, and it revealed not only his lack of eyes, but deep, gaping, ragged holes where they should have been. They were bloodied, some of the crimson liquid still falling from the corners of his eyes - where tears of emotion should come from.

He pulled the blindfold off completely, felt the dried blood on the old cloth between his fingers, and to my utter disgust, laid it gingerly on my lap. It was stiff but weighted. I tried letting it fall to the ground by opening my legs and letting gravity do the work, but Dark quickly put that to rest by grabbing my knees and holding them together.

His unsettling smile had abandoned his face for that small action, but had returned eagerly, not wanting to miss anything interesting.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, shaking his head at me. "You'll have plenty of time to spread your legs later. This moment is simply for the gore and the terror." His voice sounded like a low, terrifying purr. "Alright?"


	2. Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkiplier's influence goes even deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again! Yay me! I don't know how long this is going to go. It may end here, it may keep going - I'm not sure. Wrote this last night also, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Same warnings as before: graphic, bloody, nightmarish, etc. Again, it's short and sour.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think!

I rubbed my wrists and I stood up out of the chair. I took a tender step forward, testing my balance and my muscles. I was still a little shaky, but I could walk.

The last of Dark that I saw, he had retired to his room for the night. Whenever he was finished with me for the day, at 1:35 A.M. sharp every night, he would go to his room and, I assumed, sleep. Apparently, even monsters needed to recharge.

He was in his room. Sleeping. This is what I was betting my life on.

The first few nights here, I had screamed for someone to come help me, wanting more than anything for a group of wanderers to hear my cries and rush in to my rescue. To my grand disappointment, no one did. Not even Dark tried to quiet me; he just stayed in his room, listening to my pleas in his dreams.

After that, I had quickly learned that we were far secluded from any civilization, and screaming myself hoarse would be useless. I started sleeping each night in that chair, my hands tied behind me, my legs tied to the chair, and my head hanging in front of me. I never slept for long, but the little energy that sleep gave me supplied me with enough willpower to get through another day with darkness.

I hoped that this night would be the same as always for Dark, sleeping soundlessly in his room, unconcerned with the captive presumably tied to a chair.

I took another step forward, my heart beating fast like a scared puppy's stuck in a cage.

My bare feet tiptoed silently to the door, wanting so badly to escape a place full of so much pain. My knees shook as I walked, and I was afraid that I would collapse with my rescue inches from my nose.

Finally, finally, my hands grasped the knob on the wooden door, pulled it towards my body, and the door swung open with just a small breeze.

I laughed an exhausted, relieved, incredible laugh. This was unbelievable. All along, this door was a regular door to the outside world, a regular wooden door with splinters and scratches. All along, I only needed to escape my binds, and then I would have had freedom.

All along, it was so simple.

Tears rolled down my cheek, my heart trembling with gratitude and happiness. I stepped out and breathed the cool night air. The night was quiet. I listened for the owls and crickets, but...

It was completely still. There were no hoots from owls or chirping from crickets. The wind even seemed to halt in mid-gust. I froze along with it, the smile on my lips fading quickly.

And then his face appeared in front of mine. I took a step back hastily, but my legs were not expecting the sudden action and buckled under me. I began to fall, but something caught me, and I screamed in pain.

Two cold, bony hands had halted my descent. He had caught me by the ears, which were burning with pain.

"Ooh, _so_ close," he whispered into my ear. I could feel his nails piercing my skin, creating space between my ears and my head, the red, crimson blood dripping down my neck and soaking my shirt collar. My ears were ringing.

_The pain-- The silence--_

My eyelids flew open, and I was staring at the wooden door of the house.

The house I had just dreamt of leaving.

A single sob left my throat as I heard Dark laughing in his sleep.


	3. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark welcomes some friends to join in the fun, though they can't touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been sooo long since I've updated this story, and even longer since I've updated in general. College is kicking. My. Butt. I'm currently on Thanksgiving break, however, and that's why I'm able to even sit down and write this in the first place. YAY BREAKS! I'm bummed this wasn't able to be posted on Halloween, but, ya know, college again. (So, Happy [belated] Halloween!)
> 
> Anyway, this one might be slightly creepier than the last two chapters, with a higher sense of hopelessness, and a **trigger warning** for implied sexual assault towards the end.
> 
> Short and sour.
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine, yadda yadda yadda.

The shadows crept around the room all night long as I sat tied to this damned wooden chair. They were rather tame when Dark was preoccupied with other things, like sleeping or eating. They were there all the same, though. Always looking at me with faceless heads, the deep abyss of darkness that were the heads seeming like unending despair.

I was aware that sounded incredibly fake and surreal, but this situation _was_ surreal. I never thought I'd be in any situation like this. When I was four years old, I wanted to be an astronaut. By ten, I wanted to be an actress in Broadway. By Sweet Sixteen, I wanted to run off with my boyfriend and camp out for a fortnight, just holding each other underneath the stars. Finally by twenty-one, I realized I wanted a family, maybe a couple of dogs, and live in South Carolina on the coast for the rest of my boring life.

But here, this was not the boring life I envisioned. This was not what I dreamt of. My dreams did not contain faceless demons terrorizing my physical being and torturing my exhausted, susceptible mind.

I was surrounded by horror, by darkness, by literal shadows, waiting to feed on those dreams of years past...

Yet they were held at bay by the only one who they feared – Dark. Not even his creator, Mark Fischbach, triumphed over the demented doppelganger. I had heard particularly gruesome stories about Mark's demise, about how Dark had gotten out of hand and demanded control of dark urges that Mark chose not to succumb to. When he rejected Dark, the cruel demon did not wait long to give in to his own urges and kill his creator, the good one.

To him, evil always triumphed over good. The opposite only happened in fairy tales, though, fairy tales were just tales, stories to give hope to the hopeless, mask the cruelties of the world from the innocent little children.

He told me a few nights before that he loves children most of all, because their minds are so malleable, so tender, that making their lives hell would be a piece of cake. They also had the biggest imaginations, and telling anyone would only result in piteous looks and beckons to just "go to sleep." As he spoke, the sharp teeth in his mouth moved like razors, shaped into a horrifying smile.

I read _Harry Potter_ years ago, and I remembered the feeling that I imagined Dementors would emit, the chilled, saddened air where every last good thought and feeling in your body is pulled away – that is about what this room feels like. They're all faceless. They're all looming. All ready to pounce and take away any happy memory from my being.

The moon from my dreams was a ragged mess of torn and sharp puzzle pieces; the Broadway stage was trashed and rugged; the star-filled sky was a single black-hole; and the South Carolina coast was only a lifeless, grayscale horizon.

My heart jumped as I heard the door behind me creak open, a sliver of dim light coming through. As the door opened wider, the forms of the shadows grew larger, gained their menace from their superior.

I looked ahead as Dark came to stand in front of me. He looked at me and cocked his head. Then, as if mocking me – no, definitely mocking me – he said, "Oh. Seems a bit chilly in here, no? There must be a draft." He mimicked a shaking individual with his arms around himself, hugging himself and rubbing his hands up and down his arms, as if he were cold.

I just glared at him, though. I _was_ cold. I was chilled to the bone. The faceless shadows around the room were so excited that they almost reached the ceiling. Their long, black, clawed fingers eagerly reached towards me, but Dark put up his hand to halt them, and they receded back to themselves.

Dark walked closer.

God, he just kept doing that. He must have known that it made me uneasy. I could smell the dried blood on his shirt.

"You know what I like about you most?" he asked.

I looked up at him, my teeth chattering.

"Your spirit. I knew you had a strong one in there," he said in a honeyed voice. "That's why I was so excited to finally catch you. And you're so fun to play with, why not keep you around longer than most? There's no reason to stop the fun just to follow suit."

As soon as he stopped talking, I spat at him, aiming for his face. The saliva landed on his chin. He flinched, but then he chuckled and shook his head. His right hand came up to his chin, and he wiped the spit off with his thumb. For a second, he looked at it closely, observing it for who knows why, and then he stuck his thumb in his mouth and licked it.

I couldn't help but gag a little as I watched this. His expression was full of pleasure, and he seemed to be getting off on it.

Dark sucked on his thumb for a moment, reached out to my face, and smeared his own saliva onto my cheek. I grunted as he smeared it all the way from the corner of my eye down to my jawline.

"Well, I've got to go find some children to terrorize, but I'll be back soon!" He waved to me as he left the front door, and the ever-present shadows on the walls snickered to each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Happy Thanksgiving to you all!
> 
> -Marley


End file.
